


something like hope

by Skyuni123



Series: 17 (should have been 25 but i messed up) Days of a Self-Flagellating Christmas [6]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Candy, Candy Canes, Character Study, Despair, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hope, set in that scene where they're in the minivan travelling to the farmhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: A minivan on a road to nowhere.





	something like hope

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was 'candy cane'

Somewhere between the beach and the farmhouse he starts to dig through the minivan’s glove compartment. 

He hasn’t done it during any of the other loops - too focused on  _ escape, survival, remembering -  _ but now, since he knows what’s coming, he’s got a moment to relax. There’s hardly any Mimics on the open road, it’s only when they get to the farmhouse that he needs to worry.

And what does it matter anyway? If it all goes wrong he’ll just kill himself and reset the day anyway. It's something he's had to become weirdly accustomed to - had to make his reality. That's the world they're living in.  


He doesn’t know what they’re going to do when they reach the farmhouse. It’s a dead end. It’s  _ the  _ dead end but he’s leading Rita to her death there again and again with no idea of how to move on.

 

Rita drives on while he digs.

 

He hopes for safe travel, more ammunition, a get out of jail free card.

 

Instead he finds several blocks of Lego, which he tosses in the back without much thought. The owners of this minivan must have had kids. He doesn’t want to think about where they are now, too held up in his own mind-numbing _exhaustion_ and _grief_ to even try.

Two travel guides, some leaky pens, a wrapped condom, a couple of euros and -

 

A candy cane. Whole and unblemished. A remnant from the world before. _God,_  he cannot remember how long it's been since he's had one of these. 

 

He could cry as he withdraws it from the glove compartment and holds it triumphantly before him. He’s had a relatively sheltered wartime life, he knows that being a media personality has sheltered him from the worst of it, but now? After  _ so many  _ loops, so many deaths and murders and Mimics… it feels something like hope. 

 

“Want half?” He asks Rita.

She looks away from the wheel for the first time in ten miles. “Yeah, alright.”

He snaps it in half and they eat in silence, licking sickly-sweet goodness off the wrappers when they’re done. It’s hard on the stomach after weeks of bland military rations.

 

A few miles down the road Rita coughs and says with a tiny smile, “I hate mint.”

He does too.    

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumbs ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
